My Roommate Is An Alien
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: A series of drabbles about Lois and Clark's domestic life in their apartment, including the time Clark needed to enter the apartment wearing a sopping wet suit and a home cooked dinner he made for a sleepy Lois.
1. Domestic Life

Moving into an apartment with someone has its own set of challenges and compromises that have to be made for the sake of both tenants. But when your roommate is an alien hailing from the planet Krypton, problems arise that no ordinary roommate has ever handled. None, except for intrepid reporter Lois Lane.

The apartment itself contained a kitchen, dining room, bathroom, lounge and a single bedroom. Lois and Clark didn't need another bedroom for guests. A single bedroom was cosy enough for the both of them. But with that choice, came a problem that Lois had not anticipated. Wardrobe space.

Their single bedroom only had one wardrobe. And with Clark's multitude of spare ties, shirts and pants needed for his constant costume changes between Clark Kent and Superman, Lois barely had any room for clothes except for the bare necessities. But Lois was happy to accommodate for certain things for the man she loved. Certain things except for fridge space.

Chicken breasts, vegetables, cheeses, fruit juice, regular milk, coconut milk, yoghurts and egg cartons. That is what the inside of Lois and Clark's fridge looked like. With the muscular physique of a god, Clark needed to consume copious amounts of food to maintain such a physique, which left very little room for Lois' packed lunches. And that meant that a fair amount of her salary was spent on expensive lunch food from Metropolis. A small price to pay she thought, when she had the privilege of having a roommate like Kal-El around. Or perhaps not.

"You are not coming in here, like _that!_ "

"I'm not a _weather wizard_ , Lois. I can't control whether it rains when I'm saving someone!" A sopping wet Superman tried to reason with Lois who was blocking his entry into the apartment.

"You're going to leave water all over the carpet!" She protested. An apartment had to be kept tidy after all.

"Don't worry. I'll quickly change in the bathroom. I promise I won't make a mess." Clark promised, convincing Lois into standing aside to make room for him. Flying inside the apartment to avoid leaving muddy footprints, Clark went into the bathroom for a change of clothes.

Finding a way to make herself useful, Lois took out a pair of neatly folded pants and shirt out of the wardrobe and opened the bathroom door. "Clark, do you need a clean shirt—?"

When Lois entered the bathroom, she had not expected the fastest man alive to still be dressed. The man himself was standing in the bathtub to let the water drain down the pipes. He had removed his boots and was pulling down the sleeves of his suit. Seeing an opportunity to redeem herself for admonishing him, Lois stepped inside the bathtub and wrapped her arms around Clark's chest from behind and planted a kiss on his damp, muscular back.

"That _tickles_."

"I know." She giggled.

* * *

 **Inspired by the story that Amy Adams kissed Henry Cavill's belly when she saw his ripped body during the filming of BvS.  
**

 **Next: Movie night and a home cooked dinner.  
**


	2. Movie night

A movie late at night after a hard day at work. Making a home cooked meal for the love of his life.

Those were the moments that made Clark's life worth living for. He could hear many sounds, thanks to his gifted hearing; the sound of an omelette being fried on a frying pan, the bustling sounds of Metropolis, the score of the movie playing on the television.

But the sound that made him the happiest, was Lois' gentle breathing. Knowing that she was safe, and that for the moment it was just the two of them, without a world to save and a Superman to save it.

The movie had taken a large portion of the night to watch and it was starting to get late. The bright flickering lights of the television were lulling Lois into a drowsy state, until she could barely keep her eyes open.

"I made dinner." Clark came at an opportune moment with dinner in his hand, and sat down on the sofa next to Lois and kissed the side of her face that wasn't comfortably sinking into the sofa cushions.

"Thank you." Lois turned around to face Clark and nestled her head on his chest. In return, Clark caressed Lois' arm as she cut the omelette into pieces with cutlery he had brought.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Lois asked in a sleepy voice.

"I ate before we got here. I made this just for you." Clark told her. When he had someone who meant the world to him, it was the least he could do.

"This is great…" Lois praised the meal Clark had lovingly prepared, after taking a bite out of it.

"Just like you." She added, making Clark smile and reciprocate the feeling by leaning his head against hers.


	3. Chores

Having a Kryptonian around the house saves a lot of effort when it comes to chores. The courteous Clark Kent was always happy to bring heavy grocery bags back into the apartment, and there were never any disputes about whose turn it was to take out the trash. Clark liked making Lois happy with small gestures like that. But mishaps happened from time to time when his powers were not used carefully.

The bookshelf in the apartment, which was filled with several books was prone to getting dusty. Seeing a way to save some time, Clark decided to blow on the books to disperse a layer of dust that had settled on them. But misjudging the strength of his own breath, it only resulted in sending some of the books tumbling to the floor and a cloud of dust blowing in his face, making him cough.

" _Clark_? What was that noise? I thought I heard something fall." Clark heard Lois' voice coming from the bathroom.

"Just me being clumsy!" Clark smiled at his own mistake and called out an excuse for his blunder.

Some of the chores that had to be done in the apartment were a shared workload such as cooking and washing the dishes. Lois and Clark enjoyed exchanging stories about work or bouncing ideas against each other during that time. Lois would look down and focus on cleaning the dishes as they conversed, while Clark dried the dishes with a dish towel, always politely facing her as she talked.

Until one day, Lois discovered that some of Clark's quirks could be quite funny.

"If it can put out fires, I thought it could work on the dishes." Clark tried to explain why he used his newly-discovered super breath with a frosted plate in his hand, which he would soon rename 'freeze breath'.

"All it did is freeze the water on the plate, so you're going to have to dry the dishes like everyone else." Lois cut Clark no slack.

"No shortcuts. Got it." Clark acknowledged with a cheeky grin and gently blew in Lois' face, disarranging her fringe.

"Cut that _out_!" She cried, continuing to clean the dishes whilst giving an angry glare to Clark.

"Alright, I'll stop." Clark smirked and walked towards a cupboard with a stack of dried plates in his arms. Getting away with one last blow of air down Lois' neck, as he crossed behind her.

* * *

 **This is the last chapter I'm going to write for this story (I think I covered mostly everything I wanted about the aspects of shared living.)**

 **So I decided to end it on a good note with Lois and Clark goofing around.**


End file.
